Another Room
by josiris
Summary: Losing a dare can sometimes make you a winner


_**Title: Another Room**_

_**Author: Jo'Siris S/J**_

_**Season/Spoilers. Post ascended Daniel. Orpheus.**_

_**Rating: MA: Shameless smut.**_

_**Summary: Losing a dare can sometimes make you a winner**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. I only play with them on occasion, then put them back in their toy box.**_

"_**So," Jack asked, staring at Daniel over his almost finished beer bottle, "Have you remembered any more from your time as a glow-bug?"**_

_**They had just returned from Arubis, after freeing the Jaffa trapped in Ba'al's enforcement camp. Jack had decided to boost team morale by having a get together at his house. Teal'c, although having regained his, as Jack put it, 'Mojo', was still not his usual self.**_

_**Daniel glared up from his place on the floor beside the coffee table. "No, Jack, no more visions or whatever they were. I'm beginning to wonder if I will ever get more of it back...and I'm not even sure I want to, now." Daniel looked down at the floor, haphazardly picking the label off his virtually untouched bottle. Sam put a sympathetic hand over his and he smiled weakly at her.**_

**"Well Danny-boy, some things never change, and your inability to drink is one of them. Drink up, have more, it gives you stamina and puts hairs on your chest." Jack winked at Sam as he got up to go to the kitchen for a refill.**

"_**And it makes you stupid...oh and obnoxious...arrogant, and would make me…you!" Daniel teased as Jack returned, handing a fresh bottle to Sam and a coke to Teal'c, before retaking his place on the sofa.**_

"_**Not that you need a drink to be like that."**_

"_**Very funny, Daniel, did they give you that sense of humour? Cos it sucks, by the way!"**_

"_**I find DanielJackson to be a very amusing companion, O'Neill." Teal'c's facial expression remained neutral. Not even a raised eyebrow.**_

_**Jacks eye's narrowed. **__Traitor__**. "Carter? Who is the funniest out of Daniel and me?"**_

_**Sam sighed. She had all but forgotten how annoying it could get when Jack and Daniel decided to have a verbal tennis match.**_

"_**Oh no, I'm not being umpire in your childish games. You're both…witty in your own ways."**_

_**Mutiny! Jack had a mutiny on his hands. A rebel Jaffa and Major 'sit on the fence' there. All conspiring with Fletcher Christian in glasses.**_

_**Sam smiled as she saw Jack frown. Tonight was nice, the gang all back together, relaxing in each other's company. Teal'c was still quiet, but she knew better than to push with him; if he wanted to talk, he would. From her vantage point on the floor next to Daniel, she could observe them all. Jack sat on the sofa and Teal'c sprawled in his favourite chair. The family united. Daniel and Teal'c, well, they were like brothers to her, and Jack… Well, Jack she would never think of as a brother. The man himself, an enigma to all, and she loved him with all her heart.**_

"_**Daniel, " Jack's voice roused her from her daydream. "You could never down a bottle quicker than me. I could have three and you'd still be on your first."**_

"_**Could."**_

"_**Nah ah, it would be like taking candy from a baby."**_

"_**Dare you!"**_

_**Ouch. Sam and Teal'c both winced at Daniel's words. They both knew Jack would take the dare; dare was the worst thing to say to the man.**_

"_**You're on! But…" Jack thought for a moment. "Carter decides the fate of the loser."**_

"_**Deal." **_

_Oh gee thanks guys__**. There was no way Daniel was going to down a bottle faster than Jack; a fish could struggle against him. Then it hit her - she would make the forfeit so ludicrous neither of them would do it. Or rather, she wouldn't make Daniel do it when he lost.**_

"_**Write it down, Carter, I don't want you giving Danny something easy when he loses."**_

"_**If…" Daniel interjected.**_

"_**When, space monkey."**_

_**Sam giggled to herself as she wrote on the paper. The look on their faces when they saw what she had written should frighten them into not doing this again.**_

"_**May I suggest I hold the forfeit, MajorCarter? Then neither O'Neill or DanielJackson can accuse you of cheating."**_

_**Sam reluctantly handed the paper over. "Let the foolery begin." Both took their bottles and raised them to their lips. "On your marks…get set…GO!"**_

_**Jack immediately began to down his drink, the cool liquid flowing easily down his throat. Easily, that is, until he glanced from his task at hand to his Major…his major who was at this moment running a hand down her slender neck; then, facing him, she ran her tongue provocatively over her lips. **__Holy__…_

_**Choking, he was choking, his throat had restricted at her simple action. Those lips… that tongue. Coughing and wheezing and gasping for his breath, he didn't even notice Daniel finish his bottle and slam it down on the table in triumph.**_

"_**I won!" Daniel exclaimed, slapping Jack on the back, in an effort to aid his very red faced opponent.**_

**"Not fair, I…" Jack stopped mid-sentence. What the hell was he going to say? 'Oh, Danny, I choked cos I was watching Carter licking her lips and it made me horny,' yeah, right.**

"_**Teal'c, where's the forfeit? Let's see what Jack has to do." Daniel was gloating and grinning.**_

_**Sam paled. It was one thing thinking Daniel would lose and be embarrassed about the forfeit to the point where they would laugh about it and let him off. It was an entirely different scenario now. 'Where was Jonas when you needed him? I mean he could eat and drink and then eat and drink some more. No, this wouldn't have happened if Jonas had been here. Damn Daniel and his un-ascension.'**_

_**Teal'c pulled out the folded piece of paper and read the contents. He glanced at Sam and raised an eyebrow. Sam didn't think she had ever seen said eyebrow lift so high. Oh for a Goa'uld attack right about…**_

"_**It says, DanielJackson. The loser of this contest must perform a lapdance for Major Carter." …Now.**_

_**Two pairs of eyes focused on Jack, one pair studied her boots.**_

Daniel smirked.

_**Teal'c cocked his head to one side.**_

_**Sam blushed.**_

_**Jack did his best impression of a goldfish. **_

_**How to silence SG-1, 101. Hammond would love it.**_

"_**I feel sick." Daniel slumped down, luckily landing in the chair behind him, holding his head in his hands.**_

_**Sam, who was still gazing intently on the fascinating spot on the carpet, immediately saw her escape route. **_

"_**Daniel, I'll take you home…I'll just phone for a ta…"**_

"_**Teal'c." Jack's voice boomed, and Daniel covered his ears. "You take him home. Carter can help me clean up."**_

"_**Sir, really it's no trouble, I can…" Which translated in Carter language as 'get me the hell outta here.'**_

"_**Teal'c, get him past the SF's without them seeing the state he's in. Daniel, throw up on my carpet and I'll kick your sorry ass all the way to the SGC myself."**_

_**By the time the taxi arrived, Daniel was half-asleep, and as they bundled him into the back of the car he was apologising profusely, swearing he would never drink again.**_

_**Jack turned and walked back up the path to his house, glancing round to see if Sam was following. Nervously she trailed after him, back inside the house. Her mind was wondering how to leave quickly, without him mentioning the dare.**_

"_**Carter, can you take the bottles out? I'll help you when I've changed my shirt, I appear to have beer all over it."**_

"_**Sure, Sir." Always the dutiful Major. Plus once he was outta there, she could get outta here.**_

_**Sam tidied around the front room, and then took all the empties out to the kitchen. Why was he taking so long to change? Why had Daniel won that dare? More to the point, how the hell had Jack lost it? And why couldn't she snap her fingers and become invisible? **_

_**Re-entering the living room, she noticed the lights had been subdued. When had he done that? And where the hell was he anyway?**_

_**A wooden chair had been placed in the centre of the room, the coffee table moved to one side. The only illumination was a small lamp casting a soft glow, and the flames from the fireplace, dancing brightly and casting eerie shadows.**_

"_**Welcome, Samantha." The voice was soft, and although she couldn't see him, she knew instinctively he was close by. That thought alone made her shiver. "Welcome to this once in a lifetime event. For you and you only. Sit down, relax, and the show will begin."**_

**Relax? How in God's name could she relax? Did he have the ability to become invisible? Nervously, she made her way to the chair that was obviously set out for her. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, and her back was ramrod straight, as if she were about to be interrogated.**

_**A silhouette moved along the wall to stand in front of the fire.**_

_Oh. Dear. God!_

"_**Sir, this is…I mean, you really don't have to…It was only a joke…" Sam was grateful for the dim lighting, otherwise he would be able to see the fierce blush spreading over her features.**_

"_**There is no Sir in this room. I am Jonathan, your private dancer for the evening. Your wish is my command."**_

_**A thousand thoughts raced through Sam's mind. All of them resulting in her and a very naked 'Jonathan' writhing on the rug in front of the fireplace. Talking of naked…**_

_**Stepping out of the shadows so that she could see him, Jack stood, his hands on his hips, wearing his Air Force cap and tie, his shades and the tightest pair of white button fly boxers that Sam had ever seen. Not that she was looking that closely. Oh no.**_

_**He stalked towards her. "See something you like, Samantha?" His voice was husky, hardly recognisable, but a sound that ignited every nerve and cell in her body. And hormones, she couldn't forget those, dancing little flames of desire, cart wheeling deliciously, heating her blood to boiling point.**_

_**She should leave, she should get out of here, but her legs wouldn't move. Her head was saying go, but her body was fighting for her to stay. Her body was winning, and her head spun at the implications.**_

_**He was right in front of her now. Looming like a giant above her seated form. Sam could see the well-defined muscles of his upper body. The scars of so many battles, the smattering of hair that trailed from his chest to his navel, then disappeared under the crisp white shorts. The strong, thick thighs and powerful limbs. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Smell his cologne. His power over her was intoxicating, taking all rational thought of right and wrong and leaving them only the here and now.**_

_**Sam stared intently at his face. She licked her lips, finding them suddenly dry, causing Jack to groan. "Take off your glasses, I want to see your eyes." Sam knew why he had put them on. To hide, his eyes showed his emotions. She wanted to see the desire from her own eyes reflected in his.**_

_**Removing the glasses and his cap, he stared down at her, the grin that had been adorning his face suddenly turning to a frown. His eyes were dark, almost black.**_

_**Sensing his vulnerability, Sam tried to lighten the mood. "So, you were gonna dance for me?"**_

"_**I can't dance, Samantha."**_

"_**Oh? Well, I'm sure you can find something to entertain me?"**_

_**He stepped closer, taking off his tie and throwing it across the room. His legs straddled the legs of the chair, on either side of her own. His outstretched arms and open hands beckoned her to link her fingers with his, and she did so without hesitation. Placing both their hands on his stomach, Jack began to ripple the muscles in his abdomen, mimicking the actions of a belly dancer.**_

_**Sam was mesmerised. His skin felt so hot, so smooth. She raised her head to study his face. His eyes were closed, and a smile tugged at his lips. Slipping her fingers from his grasp, she trailed lower, teasing the waistband of his shorts. His eyes shot open, questioning her own for an answer to her actions. He wasn't about to force anything on her, and she knew that and smiled back to reassure him. She traced her fingers lower, over the prominent bulge in his shorts.**_

_**Jack's hands went to her hair, and he pulled her closer until he felt her warm breath filtering through the cloth of his shorts. Her mouth worked over his engorged shaft until it found the head of his cock, sucking him through the soft cotton.**_

_**He had to stop her or it would be over before it started. Assuming that this game they were playing was going to lead to something hot, wet, tight, and ultimately pleasurable for both of them.**_

_**Extracting himself from her grasp, he grinned at the irked look on her face. He turned his back to her and clenched the muscles in his toned butt. Tucked in the band of the shorts was a bottle of baby oil. He faintly heard her giggle and issued an 'Oy!'**_

_**Sam decided she liked 'Jonathan' and if he was a good boy, she might even keep him around. Taking the bottle from its resting place and making sure the elastic of the shorts slapped back into place, she poured a generous helping of the slippery liquid onto her palms. Placing them at the base of his spine, she began to knead the muscles in his lower back, feeling the tension ebb away. Taking the bottle once again, she squirted the oozing oil over his shoulders, watching it drip into the crevices of his shoulder blades, making tiny rivulets. Applying more pressure, she massaged from his shoulders to the base of his spine, hearing him grunt when she found a place that caused him discomfort. She made a note to place kisses on them all before the night was out.**_

_**Rubbing her oil-soaked hands over his cloth-covered butt, she urged him to turn again. Silently he acquiesced. Sam had never seen Jack as the passive kind, but then this wasn't Jack and she wasn't Sam. They were Jonathan and Samantha, and judging by the feral look in his eyes, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.**_

_**The next few seconds were a blur. Jack's submissiveness came to an abrupt halt as he ripped Sam's blouse open, sending buttons flying across the room. Rough, needy fingers forced her tight, short skirt up over her hips before cupping her ass as he ground his now painful arousal against the damp silk of her panties. The button of his fly dug into her heated flesh, and his mouth latched greedily onto her neck, sucking forcibly on the tender skin.**_

_**He heard her gasp as he bit a little too roughly on her pale skin. Sliding his lips to her ear, he growled, "Want you, so badly."**_

_**Grabbing his tight buttocks she pulled him even closer, grinding in circular movements against the steely, pulsing shaft, feeling him shiver as her hands traced the contours of his back. Their lips finally met, a crashing tidal wave of emotion, and they were drowning in each other; lips and tongues and teeth fought for dominance in a war spurred on by lust and pent up frustration.**_

_**Sam reluctantly pulled away, her breathing laboured. Before Jack could utter a word she pushed him to sit on the chair and straddled his thighs. Copying his earlier actions she began to bite a path up his neck, stopping at his ear. "Want you more…" Her fingers slowly and torturously unfastened the buttons on his shorts, releasing his hot, throbbing cock to her manipulative hands. Easing herself back on his lap, she stretched the material of her panties to one side, rubbing the very tip of his shaft against her sensitive clit, wetting the head with her juices.**_

_**Jack's fingers weren't idle, unfastening her bra with deft skill; he pinched both nipples into ripeness before his mouth descended to feast upon her.**_

_**Sam allowed her head to roll back, and she panted out her pleasure as both erogenous zones were stimulated. Still she needed more, she needed him buried deep inside, heating her insides until his seed flowed through her to extinguish the raging internal tremors. **_

_**Jack knew he couldn't take much more, and guiding his fingers to join hers, he teased her clit with his thumb, stilling her hand from its movement. Everything stopped, eyes met eyes, and breaths intermingled in the quiet of the room.**_

"_**Ride me, Baby…" His hand ripped her panties away, gripped her ass and lifted her up to take him in. He intended to ease himself slowly into her depths, but Sam had other ideas. Grasping his shoulders for balance, she angled her pelvis and slid down his cock in one fluid moment, eliciting a gasp from both of them. Her hot, tight walls protested at the intrusion, squeezing tightly before relaxing and stretching to accommodate. **_

_**Sam rode him with reckless abandonment. Her long legs easily touched the floor, giving her the extra leverage she needed. Once again, she watched him pant, and running her fingers seductively over her parted lips, she moistened them, then toyed with her own nipples, pinching them into puckered peaks. **_

_**Jack's nails seared into the skin of her buttocks, drawing her down harder and faster on his cock. She felt his balls slap against her skin, hard and full, waiting to explode and fill her with warmth.**_

"_**Jesus, God, I'm gonna come so hard…" He rasped.**_

_**Sam leaned into him, forehead to forehead, kissing his sweat soaked brow. "Watch…" Her hand drifted from one nipple down to the place they were joined; still riding him forcefully, she stroked her clit in time with her movements. Jack watched as his wet cock slid easily into her silky depths, her hand now rubbing furiously on her clit. He felt it happen for her, the tightening of her internal muscles, gripping him, luring him into ecstasy right alongside her.**_

_**His climax went on for what seemed like forever, and he couldn't breathe. He could die now, and die a happy man. Then she was kissing him again, softly this time, filling his lungs with her air. Saving his life yet again.**_

_**He crushed her to him, holding her tightly as if he was afraid he would wake up to find it all a dream. The only sounds in the room were their shallow breaths and the crackling of the dying fire, embers fading into the still of the night until a time when they could be re-ignited.**_

_**Jack pulled from the embrace; his fingers dancing lightly up her spine, causing her to shiver. He noted with regret that she wouldn't meet his eyes. **_

"_**You ok?" He hoped she wasn't going to say it had all been a mistake.**_

"_**I guess we took it out of the room." **_

_**Yep, she was definitely wavering. Jack knew he had to come up with something good, or he would lose her. Lose Sam, back to the shackles of Major Carter.**_

"_**No, we've just…built ourselves an extension." Sam finally met his eyes. Jack took a deep breath. "The Colonel and the Major are locked in that room. The one with the cold grey walls and no emotion. Jack and Sam, well they are friends, best friends, and that's all they can be…for now. But here, here in this room, Jonathan and Samantha can be themselves…"**_

_**Sam tried to speak but Jack put two fingers over her lips to tell her he wasn't finished. " I know you prefer to be Sam, and I prefer to be Jack, but it's not who we really are, is it? We know what we are, and hell we know what we can't be. One room isn't enough anymore, but if you can't handle that…handle an 'us' still having to be locked away, I would understand."**_

_**Sam was speechless. Not something that happened to her often. How could this man, known for his sarcasm and sheer tactlessness, have said such heartfelt words?**_

"_**Sam?"**_

_**They could do this, she knew they could. Hell, they had lived within that cold room for so long they couldn't breathe. When this night began this scenario never entered her head, that they would be sat intimately joined on a chair in his lounge discussing 'them'. No, that scenario would have been saved until she got home to the warmth and security of her own bed where she let her fantasies of loving this man unfold.**_

_**Her refusal to reply was tearing at him. His hands pushed at her hips to shift her from his lap, exposing the last remnants of their lovemaking, a wet, warm patch on the cotton of his shorts. He couldn't look at her, didn't want to see the look of disgust written all over her face.**_

"_**Does this extension of ours have a bed? Or would we have to make-do with a chair?"**_

_**Jack felt the rigid tension in his body melt away. He should have known she was analysing what he said. Hell, she wouldn't be her if she hadn't.**_

"_**You bet, big comfy bed…soft mattress, nice and bouncy."**_

"_**Then, I think I could be quite happy in 'this' room." Sam stood and held her hands out to him.**_

_**Jack however had one last thing to clear up before he let her take him. Pulling her back so that she now stood straddling the chair, he laced the fingers of both hands with hers and held her there.**_

"_**What are you…Oh God…" His tongue was snaking its way up her inner thigh, its coarse coating tickling her sensitive flesh. **_

"_**Erasing the evidence." He growled as he changed sides and licked his way up her other thigh, before releasing her hands and grabbing her butt to pull her closer until he could bury his tongue inside her, his nose nudging her clit. Her hands flew to his head, holding on for dear life as the torrents of another climax threatened its beginnings. Mercilessly, oblivious to her throaty moans, he tongued and laved, drinking all that was them, the essence of both their juices combined.**_

_**She was going to scream, it was going to be loud and earth shattering and her knees were going to give out, but she didn't care. The vortex was open and she was being hurled in. His tongue was thrusting violently inside her.**_

"_**Jack, please…" He changed tack; giving in and sucking her swollen clit between his lips making her shudder her release. "Yessssssssssssssss."**_

_**He didn't give her time to come down from the pinnacle, pulling her once again into his lap. Her 'O' shaped exclamation giving him the way forward. Pushing his lips to hers, he let his tongue share the delights he had found with her.**_

"_**Mmmmm," was her response when they finally came up for air. "What do you do for an encore, turn into a box of chocolates?"**_

"_**No, but there's chocolate sauce in the fridge, you could pour it on my…Ouch." She laughed, he grinned, that big shit-eating grin, the one he saved especially for her.**_

"_**Help me, I've got hooked up with a sex-maniac!" She raised her hands in mock protest.**_

"_**But you love me anyways." He hadn't meant to say that, and he certainly wasn't hoping she would give him the response he wanted.**_

"_**Yes, I do. Let's go to bed." **_

_Wow!_

_**Once again taking his hand, she pulled him from the chair and led him to his bedroom.**_

"_**So, if Daniel had lost tonight…"**_

"_**We wouldn't be having this conversation."**_

"_**K. Where's the mole?"**_

"_**Find it yourself."**_

"_**Hmm, on yer ass then, seen the rest." Oh yeah, definitely shit eating.**_

"_**Jack!"**_

_**Finally they were enclosed in the warmth of the bed, lying facing each other. Limbs entangled.**_

"_**By the way, how did you lose that dare?"**_

"_**I plead the fifth." And damn him if her tongue didn't snake over her lips. "Evil woman!"**_

_**End.**_


End file.
